Don and Jess: Past Imperfect
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Tension is back between Mac and Don now that Clay Dobson is out and killing again. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Grrr, damn brace. Typing, writing, hell pretty much anything is pretty had right now since I'm wearing a wrist brace that's more like a damn cast. Anywho, tension is back between Mac and Don now that Clay Dobson is out and killing again. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *growling with fists at sides* read the first story.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess watched with Stella as Don and Mac went at it in his office. Things had been good between them since the Truby arrest but now that one of the men that Truby had put away was out and killing again, the two men were once again butting heads.

"This isn't going to be as easy to fix as last time is it?" Jess asked.

Stella sighed. "I don't know. Hopefully one of them will say something that will make them work together instead of against each other."

The women watched both men sigh as they calmed down.

"Think it's safe to go in?" Jess asked.

Stella nodded. "Yeah I think so."

The two made their way to Mac's office and knocked on the door. Both men turned to face them and knew they had been caught fighting.

"Can we come in?" Stella asked.

Mac waved them in and Jess went to Don's side while Stella leaned against the front of Mac's desk.

"You two doing ok?" Stella asked.

Mac looked at Don and crossed his arms.

"Yeah I think we're ok." Mac said.

Jess looked at Don. Don saw the look on her face and knew that she wanted to talk, so with a shrug of his shoulders, he motioned for her to follow him out of Mac's office and to the empty conference room two rooms down.

"Are you really ok?" Jess asked.

Don cleared his throat and pushed himself up onto the table.

"I'm frustrated more then anything else." Don said. "And so it Mac. We just happened to decide to take it out on each other."

Jess sat herself beside Don. "I think this case has everyone on edge. We just have to focus that frustration on Dobson instead of each other."

"I know Jess." Don said. "I know and I'm trying."

Jess looked through the glass doors and deciding no one would see, rested her head on Don's shoulder.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don threw his file down on his desk and sunk down into his chair. He knew that this wasn't going to end well for Mac. He also knew in his gut that Mac did not throw Dobson off the roof. Jumpy when two hands rested on his shoulders, Don relaxed as he realized it was Jess.

"Ready to head home?" Jess asked, kissing the back of his head.

Don nodded. "Nothing more we can do until IAB starts questioning everyone."

"They'll clear Mac." Jess said. "We both know he didn't tossed Dobson off the roof."

Don stood up. "We know it but the press and IAB don't."

Jess nodded but didn't say anything cause she knew Don was right. They collected their things without a word and started to leave when a familiar voice pulled them back.

"Detective Flack, Detective Angell."

The two turned and saw Chief Sinclair walking towards them.

"Oh man." Jess said.

Knowing the chief did not know of their relationship, both put a reasonable amount of space between them as they waited for Sinclair to reach them.

"What can we do for you Chief?" Jess asked.

Sinclair smiled at them, making both very uncomfortable. "You were both at the Dobson murder today correct?" Both nodded. "Good, good, I want you to talk with IAB first thing in the morning. The faster we can get this figured out, the better."

Again both nodded and watched Sinclair walk away.

"What is he hoping we're going to say?" Jess asked.

Don crossed his arms and frowned. "I think he's hoping we're going to bury Mac."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella walked into the locker room and saw Mac sitting in front of his locker with his head in his heads. Not saying a word, she sat beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't push him Stella."

Stella was surprised by Mac's words.

"I am the last person you need to tell that to Mac." she said. "I have no doubt in my mind that you didn't push him. I know you would never do something like that."

Mac gave a laugh. "I wish IAB and Sinclair thought like you."

"The world would a safer place if men thought like women Mac." Stella smiled. "And we'd be out of jobs."

Mac lifted his head from his hands and looked at Stella with a smile on his face.

"You came in here to drag me home didn't you?" Mac asked.

Stella shrugged. "Figured you could use a friend tonight."

Mac stood up and picked up his suit jacket from the bench beside him. "You're right. Let's get out of here."

Stella smiled and patted Mac on the shoulder as they left the locker room.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sat down on the bed and sighed, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"Long day." Jess said, sitting beside him.

Don nodded and started to remove his tie. Jess, noticing the tension Don was carrying, took over removing the tie, then his shirt.

"Lay down and let me give you a massage." Jess said.

Don did not fight her. He laid down on his stomach and felt Jess straddle his waist lightly. He started to relax the moment Jess' fingers touched his back.

"Are you and Mac ok?" Jess asked, as she worked the muscles of Don's lower back.

"Yeah we are." Don said. "Though I doubt he's ok now."

Jess moved to the middle of Don's back. "Stella will take care of him. And if she can't then I'm sure Peyton can do something."

"No Stel would be his best bet." Don said. "Peyton doesn't understand what we go through every day."

"Sid understands." Jess countered.

She smiled as Don laughed.

"He's Sid Jess. That man understands pretty much everything." Don said.

Jess nodded and moved to Don's shoulders. "That's true he does. Wish he would come out of autopsy more, I like talking to him."

Don rolled, moving his arms fast enough to keep Jess from falling.

"You're trying to take my mind off what happened." Don said.

Jess placed her hands on Don's chest. "I'm trying to take both our minds off what happened. Is it working?"

Don nodded. "Yeah it is." He moved his arms, so Jess was being pushed down towards him. "Thank you."

Before Jess could speak, Don covered her lips with his own.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Another one done. I don't like Sinclair so I had to make him look like a slight ass. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy continues to stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
